


Always With You

by JisSpookyLolli



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisSpookyLolli/pseuds/JisSpookyLolli
Summary: I got the inspiration for this when Seungri was on Radio Star and the assholes censored TOP. The timeline is a bit wonky considering GD will not be enlisted in this fic.





	Always With You

Jiyong has been spending as much time with Seunghyun as he possibly can ever since Seunghyun's charges, his hospitalization, and all the aftermath. Though he would never admit it to his hyung that he was terrified to leave Seunghyun alone for to long. Twice now Jiyong and the rest of BIGBANG had been close to losing their eldest hyung and Jiyong was beside himself with worry that Seunghyun might try again at some point so he would always make some excuse to come to Seunghyun's house and spend so much time there, it probably would of been easier to just move in with him.

Seunghyun seemed to be getting better though, he was back to cracking jokes and making Jiyong giggle like a highschool girl. Jiyong never told anyone not even his best friend Youngbae that the reason he was so scared of losing Seunghyun was because he was also deeply in love with older man. Ever since before they debuted he had feelings for him and though at first he tried his hardest to get rid of them and force himself to be attracted to women, it just didn't work. He dated and fucked girls in the past but it never brought him any kind of satisfaction. He would get the girl off and since most of the girls he had been with had been on the selfish side and didn't give a fuck all about his own satisfaction it was easy for him to pass off his rapidly softening dick as premature ejaculation. He would rather they run home and share an embarrassing false rumor about him then for them to discover he couldn't stay hard because they didn't have a dick, and they weren't his hyung.

Jiyong was shaken out of his thoughts by Seunghyun as the older man returned from the kitchen with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Jiyong had come over so he and Seunghyun could watch Seungri on Radio Star as he was promoting his new solo album. Jiyong watched Seunghyun as the elder carefully uncorked the wine bottle and started pouring it into the glasses. His hair had grown back since his military haircut and was messy but clean and looked soft to the touch. Seunghyun was wearing a pair of dark blue silk pajamas and Jiyong never thought he looked sexier then he did right now.

It wasn't until he saw a wine glass in his face that he realized Seunghyun was staring at him. Jiyong quickly accepted the wine glass and flushed slightly at having been caught staring and took a sip of the red liquid in his glass. 

"Is something wrong Ji?" Seunghyun asked him as he poured himself a glass of wine and sat down.

"No hyung, I was just lost in my thoughts" Ji said taking another sip of his drink.

Unbeknownst to Jiyong while he was checking Seunghyun out, the older man had been doing the same to him. Jiyong's hair was in an almost 60's style mullet, light brown, and so fluffy soft looking that he had a huge desire to run his fingers through it and gently pull. Jiyong was wearing a tight black T-shirt and tight jeans that looked like he had to be sewed into them. 

"We should probably turn the channel on its starting any minute," Jiyong said.

Seunghyun nodded and grabbed the TV remote, turning the TV on and switching to the right station. 

Seungri was hilarious and had his two hyungs in fits of laughter at his witty remarks and answers to the questions. Everything was going well until Seungri mentioned his members and they showed cartoon figures for each member but for TOP they censored him out and put a tower in his place. 

Jiyong immediately sensed Seunghyun tense up and Jiyong dove for the remote and quickly turned the TV off before tossing the remote aside and turning yo his hyung who he could clearly see was on the verge of tears.

"Hyung, just ignore it. They are assholes and we won't give them the time of day anymore after this," Jiyong said trying hard to bring Seunghyun some small bit of comfort.

The tears fell down Seunghyun's cheeks and he put his head in his hands and started sobbing.

"They are never going to forgive me and let me move on," Seunghyun said more to himself then Jiyong.

"They will Seunghyun, just watch. When we have our next comeback they will be sucking our dicks to get us to come on their shitty shows," Jiyong said with a bit of bitterness to his voice that wasn't directed at Seunghyun.

"I should of just fucking died, all this would be over and you guys wouldn't be getting hurt because of me," Seunghyun said in despair.

"DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT," Jiyong suddenly yelled at him. 

Seunghyun jumped at Jiyong's sudden outburst. He turned to the younger man and his heart fell to his feet. Jiyong's eyes were big and filled with tears, he didn't look so much angry as he did terrified.

"I'm sorry Ji but," Seunghyun started

"No buts, don't you dare even think it. You have no fucking idea how scared I was when you were in the hospital, BOTH TIMES. If you hadn't woken up hyung, I....I wouldn't of survived. I need you so much in my life, I can't bare any future without you in it." Jiyong was sobbing now and shaking, Seunghyun reached out to him but Jiyong pulled away.

"Ji, I'm sorry I just..." Jiyong cut him off again but this time it wasn't with words it was due to him slamming his lips against the older man so hard Seunghyun was certain his lips would be bruised in the morning.

Seunghyun however wasn't about to complain he let his hands roam up to Jiyong's hair and it was indeed as soft and fluffy as it looked. He pulled it gently which brought a soft moan from the younger man who was currently working his way onto Seunghyun's lap , straddling him. The need for air caused them to break apart but they kept their for heads together panting heavily.

"Ji," Seunghyun said stroking the younger man's cheek before dropping his hands down to Jiyong's ass and squeezing it with both hands.

"Hyung, I've wanted you for years. I love you with all my heart and soul, I need..." Jiyong started but was cut off my Seunghyun kissing him again.

Jiyong started unbuttoning Seunghyun's shirt as Seunghyun forced Jiyong to roll his hips causing both of their hard cocks to rub together through their clothes causing a delicious friction that made both men moan.

Jiyong got Seunghyun's shirt open and pushed it off his shoulders and the older man removed it the rest of the way and threw it aside. Jiyong slid off Seunghyun's lap and fell to his knees between Seunghyun's legs and pulled his pajama pants down releasing the older man's cock. 

Jiyong licked a strip up the vein and watched Seunghyun the whole time. Seunghyun growled softly which only made Jiyong's dick even more painfully hard, but he ignored it and sucked Seunghyun into his mouth.

"God, fuck Ji" Seunghyun groaned at the amazing feeling of Jiyong's warm mouth on him. He couldn't resist clasping a fist into Jiyong's hair and the moan Jiyong made around him told him Jiyong approved. 

Seunghyun had to soon stop Jiyong because he was getting to close and he didn't want this over that quickly so he pulled Jiyong off his throbbing dick and get him to stand up. 

As he undid Jiyong's jeans, the younger man pulled his shirt off and tossed it behind him. Once Seunghyun had Jiyong's pants down with his boxers, Jiyong stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Seunghyun mimiced what Jiyong did to his own cock with his mouth but Jiyong being slightly impatient and desperate for more stopped him. 

Seunghyun however was not fully done with tormenting Jiyong.

"Do you have lube or anything?" Seunghyun asked. Jiyong sighed and ran for his bag and was back in a flash with a bottle of lube. Seunghyun wondered if Jiying had planned this but decided he wasn't going to question him. He really didn't care.

"Sit on my lap Jiyongie," Seunghyun said softly pulling Jiyong towards him until the younger straddled on of his thighs. 

Seunghyun kissed Jiyong hard and deep as one hand drifted to Jiyong's cock and started stroking him. "Put some on my fingers Ji," Seunghyun whispered to him.

Jiyong opened the bottle and put some lube onto Seunghyun's fingers then kissed the older man shoved his tounge into the older man's mouth. Seunghyun slid his other hand back and Jiyong arched his back pushing his ass out so that Seunghyun could slip a finger inside him. Jiyong winced a bit but not to bad after a few minutes Seunghyun added a second finger causing the younger to shudder and roll his hips. Soon Seunghyun added a third and began scissoring his fingers working Jiyong open. 

"Mmmm hyung oh god" Jiyong moaned loudly as he practically humped Seunghyun's thigh and fucked himself on Seunghyun's talented fingers. Seunghyun stopped stroking Jiyong fearing he might send the younger man over the edge to soon.

"Oh please, Seunghyun please fuck me," Jiyong begged practically sobbing in desperate need.

Seunghyun removed his fingers winning him a pitiful whine from the younger shaking man on his lap. He got Jiyong to stand up before spinning him around and pushing him down to his hands and knees on the sofa. He lubed Jiyong's hole up some more as well as making sure he had more then was probably necessary on his cock.

Seunghyun positioned himself at Jiyong's entrance "ready baby?" Seunghyun asked the younger man.

"God yes, fuck me" Jiyong pleaded looking back at Seunghyun.

Seunghyun slowly slid himself inside Jiyong then stopped and waited for Jiyong to relax a bit and say he could continue.

"Fuck...move hyung" Jiyong said in a shaky voice.

Seunghyun slowly started moving in and out of Jiyong and by the loud cry Jiyong made Seunghyun knew he had hit his prostate. "Oh god harder hyung" Jiyong begged.

Seunghyun took a tight hold on Jiyong's hips and started pounding hard and fast into the smaller man. "Yes oh god yes, hyung" Jiyong cried as he dropped his hand to his own dick and started stroking himself rapidly.

Before long Seunghyun could feel his orgasim approaching and he knew Jiyong wasn't that far off either. He picked up the pace in which he was thrusting in and out of Jiyong causing the younger man to practically scream in pleasure as he came all over his hand and the sofa. Seunghyun growled as he came inside Jiyong. Jiyong practically collapsed, shaking and panting. Seunghyun got a warm wet rag and cleaned the spots on the sofa as well as himself and Jiyong before helping Jiyong up and into his bedroom.

They laid down and Jiyong cuddled against Seunghyun who held him tightly. 

"As long as we have each other, we can get through anything" Jiyong whispered his voice thick with tiredness. 

Seunghyun softly kissed Jiyong's cheek as he watched the younger man fall asleep and a short while later Seunghyun followed.


End file.
